A New Face in Sweet Amoris High
by xStormyKnightx
Summary: Due to a recent divorce, FaeLynn must live with her Auntie Agatha until th custody issues are fixed. A year at Sweet Amoris High can't be that bad, right? WIP, OFC is Bisexual, Open to Ideas/Suggestions, No Paring chosen yet. Characters in tags are just the Chars that will pop up the most for the time being.
1. A Full Weekend

I sighed as I watched my parents drive off- in different cars of course. The two of them could barely stand to be in the same courtroom, so it's safe to say that you wouldn't catch them in the same car.  
None of my family asked for this. No one wanted my parents to get a divorce. But they just didn't... they didn't click anymore. For the past five months, any little thing set them off. I ended up taking over a lot of parental duties so my little sister wouldn't get the brunt of their anger. Poor little Tracy, she was just at the age where she could understand what was going on and hate it.

"Sis, we gotta go in." Tracy tugged on my sleeve, snapping me out of my fog of thought. I smiled down at her, our green eyes perfect mirrors of each other. She sported our natural hair color, a cheasnut brown. Mine was a bit more auburn, from our dad, but now it's a deep sea green color from numerous bottles of dye. I grabbed her pale hand in my own and went with her into our new place of residence. I really didn't want to call this place our home, I didn't want to get Tracy's hopes up since I don't really know how long we'll be living with Auntie Agatha.

"Girls, let me show you around!" Auntie was wearing a fairy costume; something we've seen her in so many times that it's normal. "I only have a little time before I have to go to work, so let's get this show on the road!" We were shown around the first floor first, where the living room, kitchen, bathroom and laundry room were. Then we were shown the upstairs, where there were three bedrooms. The flooring in the house was either cherry wood, dark blue carpet, or glazed porcelain tile, while the walls were all vanilla colored.

Tracy's room was nice, with birch furniture, lavender walls and eggshell carpet. My room was a bit bigger, with walnut being the wood used, the walls a reservoir blue color and the carpet a dark grey. I had my own, small, bathroom, which had cracked porcelain white tiling and marston red walls.

"I'll let you guys start moving in your stuff, but I have to get to work sweeties!" With that, Auntie left with a flourish. Tracy grinned and jumped on her bed, which was a full bed. I let her do her thing as I went into my room. This was really more than we've had in a while. Were we lived before was small, an apartment made for two people at most. Tracy and I had shared a room, having a small bunkbed, and shared a closet and dresser. The house had one bathroom, while this one has three and a half. A communial one upstairs, my own, Auntie's, and the half bath downstairs. The kitchen here was spacious, room enough for three to move around comfortably, and the living room had a large, white, sectional old living room had a loveseat and a recliner, and our old kitchen had room for one.

And as I looked around my room, I saw how much Auntie spent on us. Our rooms used to be guest bedrooms, both painted and furnished the same with eggshell walls and peach carpet. She did a complete makeover for us. My room had a queen sized bed with storage underneath pushed in a corner, a wardrobe and dresser, a desk with a plush chair under a window, a large book shelf, and a small area that seemed to be for socializing. It had a rug the disinguished the area as it's own, a beanbag love seat, two small bean bags, a coffee table and a small media center with a 40 odd inch tv on it. Not to mention, to the right of the tv, in the corner, was a minifridge, microwave on a storage drawer, and a electric water heater on said fridge. A small whiteboard was attached to the outside of my door with a marker hanging from it, and it read in Auntie's girly script "You're turning 18 this year, you deserve your own space! ~Auntie."

"I wonder how much debt she's in because of us.." I muttered to myself as I started unpacking all of my things. I didn't bring much, just two trashbags full of clothes and three cardboard boxes worth of stuff. One of those boxes, the largest one, was just full of books. One was shoes, and the last box was anything else I thought to bring. After thoroughly unpacking, I let myself look in the minifridge and saw that it was stocked with bottle water, canned lemonade, dried pineapple and a few bags of mixed nuts and berries. After grabbing a water and my laptop, I settled down on my bed. _The fridge at least explains why she had us write down what food we like._ I thought as I went onto the Sweet Amoris Highschool website and clicked around

 _ **Sweet Amoris Highschool Official Website  
Managed by Student Council President Nathenial Marks and Student Council Member Melody Rivers**_

 _ **Classes**_  
 _ **Alumni**_  
 _ **Enrollment**_  
 _ **Clubs**_  
 _ **Events**_

The website was very clean cut and well, to say the least, boring. _Do these two not know how to use a computer?_ I mused to myself as I looked through the classes. I had the weekend to enroll and sign up for the classes I want. I had to get a total of six credits, so I started jotting down possible schedules. Since Sweet Amoris went by a block schedule, that meant if I sign up for the minimum of six credits, so six classes, I'd have two free periods. A few hours passed and I had three solid schedule options. I let myself take a break and go downstairs to fix some lunch for Tracey and I.

After that, the day went by quite quickly. I enrolled into the school and gave them my preferred classes and electives, and also classes that would work if I could not get my first choice. I received an instant message from the Highschool's chat site that I downloaded.

 ** _-StudentCouncilPres: Hello Ms. Faelynn Sucre, your enrolled information has been received. Your class schedule shall be emailed to you by Sunday. Please remember to bring a Photo ID to school on Monday, as you have already paid the enrolled fee of 25$. You can meet me, Nathenial, in the Student Council room first thing in the morning. Have a nice evening._**

 ** _-SeafoamFae: Sure thing._**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. I helped get Tracy enrolled into her middle school, then on Sunday I planed to go out and got a few errands done.

* * *

"Pleeeeease can I come with you sis?" Tracy was jumping in her seat as she ate her breakfast, a bowl of scrambled eggs with ham. I sighed as I ran a hand through my dirty hair, my other expertly flipping my breakfast that I was making in the pan. I plated my food and half mindedly poured Tracy another glass of milk.  
"If I bring you, you need to ask Auntie for your school supply money and we'll get that done." Tracy smiled wide, egg stuck in her teeth, then started to wolf down her breakfast so she could run upstairs and ask. I laughed and ate my scrambled eggs with green, red, and yellow peppers mixed in. She was done by the time I was about a third of the way through. She chugged her milk and slammed down the glass.  
"May I be _**burp**_ excused?" I raised my eyebrows at her while I slowly drank my vegetable V8. I waved her off with my hand and snorted at the squee of excitement she let out when she came back downstairs with a wad of money in her hands.  
"Alright, alright," I finished up in the kitchen while Tracy waved the money at me. "You go put that in my wallet and we'll go after I get ready, okay? And grab a hoodie and wear sneakers!"  
"Okay sis!"

It wasn't extremely busy at the mall, then again it was only ten in the morning. I ended up piggybacking Tracy around, since she's so short that I'd end up losing her very quickly otherwise.  
"Pencils?"  
"Check!"  
"Led for said pencils?" Tracy reached over my shoulder for the .7mm led pack and tossed it into the small basket I was pushing.  
"Check!" She said happily. We spent about half an hour like this, then finally checked out with a large shopping bag filled to the bring with supplies. Luckily, even though it was nearly the end of the first trimester of many schools, the items were still on sale, so we ended up only spending about 50$ for 70$ worth of supplies. That made me happy that Auntie gave us 100$ even, so we could "buy ourselves something nice".

We roamed around a while, I ended up buying a few headbands that Tracy wanted me to wear and a new package of ponytail holders and bobbypins, while Tracy ended up spending a bit over her half of the money on a new pair of maryjane shoes.  
"You're lucky I already have a job here kiddo." I teased as she hugged the shoes to her chest. I was going to be working as an assistant at a clothing shop in town after school during the second half of the week. The pay was good, starting at 9 bucks an hour, and the hours were decent with four hours on a school day and six to eight on a weekend day. Anyways, I led Tracy over to a Starbucks in the food court and ordered something to tide us over till lunch. A devils food doughnut and steamed milk for Trace, while I grabbed a petite vanilla scone which ended up being gone in two bites and a Green Tea Creme frapp. Considering that we dropped about 20 bucks on our snack, we decided to walk around and explore a bit.

"Sis, look!" Tracy pointed at a pet store. _Oh hell no. Auntie would probably freak if we came home with a pet!_  
"How bout we go in, pet them, then head home, okay? It's almost lunch anyways." And of course, Tracey went straight to the dogs that were as tall as her. _Jesus christ she's gunna give me a heart attack._  
"Pfft, cat lover." A red headed boy muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"What's it too ya?" He just snorted and went on to pay for the dog food in his hand. "Jerk." I turned to Tracy and saw her trying to ride a German Shepard. "Alright time to go home!"


	2. Bad Case of Mondays

She woke up late. Of course she did. But she woke up twenty minutes late and still had to get herself and her sister ready.  
"Trace, please tell me that you're dressed and packed for school!" FaeLynn yelled from within her shower, quickly lathering her hair and rinsing. "Shit!" She cussed as she cut herself trying to shave. She curses again as a knock came at her bathroom door, causing her to cut herself _again._

"Sis when are you gunna make breakfast, Auntie already went to work!" _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ She turned off the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel, pulling her clothes on roughly. Highwaisted, three button bluejeans covered her legs, while a large cropped creme sweater covered her torso.

"It's gunna be toast and jam today Trace! Get some bread and cheese out so I can make your lunch!" A loud "OK" was the response she got as she pulled in knee high, high heeled black boots. She grabbed her large glasses and a snapped a ponytail holder on her wrist, grabbing her black satchel to use as a school back. Stuffing her laptop, phone, and school supplies- still in their packaging- into the bag as she went down the stairs was hard, but FaeLynn managed. With the bag slung across her form, she quickly set to making a grilled cheese for Tracey's lunch, microwaving some tomato soup to put in a thermos as she did so.

Finally, she was done and Tracy was ready for school. "Into the car, I can be late but you can't!" And so FaeLynn managed to drop Tracy off _just_ in time. But, that meant that when she got to school, she was twenty minutes late.  
"A detention on the first day, young lady." The Principle handed her a pink slip. "Finish enrollment then head straight to class!"  
"Yes Ma'am."


	3. Meet StudentCouncilPres

_Student council room... where the bloody hell is that?_ I growled a bit, that student council whatever the hell he was, didn't think to send a map. And this school is _huge_. Sighing, I started the task of peaking into every single classroom I could find. Luckily, the second one I looked in seemed to be empty, with only a blond guy in there.

"Yo, is this the Student Council Room?" I asked said guy as I opened the door. He looked up at me from the pile of paperwork he was reading and I could see that he has baby blues.

"Yes, I'm Nathenial, the Student Council President, and you are?" He stood, rising to greet me.  
"I'm FaeLynn Sucre, we uh, spoke I guess, briefly, over the AmorisIM. SeafoamFae." I pointed at myself when I said my username. "That would make you, StudentCouncilPres, I guess." I shrugged.

"Ah, Ms. Sucre. A bit late aren't you?" I glared at him, making him back off. "Sorry. Do you have a photo ID? I'll just photo copy it real quick and you can be on your way. I'll have your school ID sent to you by post." I sighed and threw my satchel on the table closest to me and rummaged for my wallet. I could see the judging look on Nathenial's face when I took out a velcro Pokemon wallet. I handed him my driver's license and in about five minutes I was ready to leave.

"If I remember your schedule correctly, your first class today should be Music History. That's upstairs in Classroom C." I nodded and gave him a two finger salute and left. That dude just reeked of a good two shoes.

I stood in the empty hallway and looked at my schedule as I went up the stairs.

 **Day 1  
-History of Music: Classic Rock  
-Applied Music: Voice  
LUNCH  
-Fine Art Drawing: Figures  
-Calculus**

 **Day 2**  
 **-English ASL**  
 **-Psychology of Gender, Developmental Psychology, Social Psychology**  
 **-Foundations of Sociology**  
 **LUNCH**  
 **-Human Anatomy and Physiology**  
 **-LGBT Studies, Womens and Gender Studies**

"They didn't give me a free period? Fuck them man." I wanted to rip the paper apart. Instead of giving me a normal schedule, they took all of my preferred classes and optionals and put them all in one schedule. _Goddamnit._ I sighed and looked at the door in front of me. Classroom C.  
"Late on your first day I see, Ms. Sucre. Well, you've already interrupted, why not introduce yourself?" I fought turning beet red as the teacher waved for me to get on with it. I turned to the class.


	4. Dogboy, Lysander, and Burgers

POV Change  
Lysander and Castiel were only half paying attention in their Music History class. Their focus was mostly on a crumpled wad of paper they were passing back and forth; the starts to a new song if everything went well. It was also a way for them to talk without drawing too much attention.

"Hey, Lys, look, fresh meat." Lysander looked up and saw what Castiel was speaking of. A new girl was being berated by the teacher up front.  
"Late on your first day I see, Ms. Sucre. Well, you've already interrupted, why not introduce yourself?" The girl winced. Castiel nudged him.  
"Her hair is the same green as your clothes, man." He snorted.  
"I suppose so." Lysander was cut off by the girl, who had turned to the class. Her green hair was piled ontop her head messily, strands hanging down to frame her face along with her swept bangs. Her green eyes were hidden behind glasses, and her hands were fisted int the sleeves of her sweater. She raise one sleeve covered hand in a wave that Lysander could see Castiel giving.

"I'm FaeLynn. Either Fae or Lynn works. That's it." She turned to the teacher. "May I sit down now?"  
The teacher sighed and waved her off. "Go sit in front of Castiel, the red head." FaeLynn nodded and walked to her desk as the teacher resumed teaching. She paused as she got there, sitting down and turning to face Castiel.

"Dogboy?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and sat forward.  
"Cat Lover, if it isn't you." FaeLynn rolled her eyes and sat forward. She seemed to look at the bored in disgust.  
"Is something wrong?" Lysander asked, making her jump. She looked at him lazily.  
"Nothing, I already did this section, and the next, in my old school. This ones pretty boring. Just talks about the effect Jimi Hendrix had. The next one I like though, it's focused on David Bowie." The boys raised their eyebrows.

"There's no fucking way you've already done those." FaeLynn send an unamused look towards Castiel.  
"In my old school, I was in AP History of Music: Classic Rock vs Pop. This class is the same exact thing except we wont be talking about the differences between Taylor Swift and Paul McCartney. Fuck off, mate." She turned back around and got a small black notebook out of her back and stuffed earbuds into her ears. When she turned on her music, both Castiel and Lysander could hear Black Sabbath's IronMan faintly.  
"She's nice." Castiel joked, making Lysander roll his eyes.  
"So are you." He said in his usual calm voice, though Castiel knew it was a joke.

* * *

The day went by slowly. FaeLynn found that she had the white haired boy, Lysander, in both her Music History and Applied Voice classes. In Applied Voice, she also found that she liked talking to the boy, so when Lunch came, Lysander suggested she join him.

"You also write Poetry?" FaeLynn nodded as she dug through her bag, looking for her lunch.  
"Yeah... Sometimes...I really prefer reading it though... where in the world..." She furrowed her brows; she couldn't find her lunch anywhere.  
"Lost something?" Lysander asked.  
"Yeah...I don't think I packed my lunch this morning, I was in such a rush to get my sister to school. Damn."

"Hmmph. You're lucky the lady gave me the wrong order then, cupcake." FaeLynn jumped as she looked up, Castiel was holding two fast food bags, and she could basically smell the grease radiating off of them. "QuarterPounder with every on it and Jalepeno, or DoubleCheeseburger with Onion rings on it?" He asked, holding each one up when saying what they were. He was really mad when the lady gave him the wrong order, all he wanted was his Triple cheeseburger and fries, but instead he got this shit. He'd still eat it, yeah, cause food, but damn that put a damper on any mood he had.

"Jalepeno, please." Castiel threw the bag at her and she was happy she caught it in time. She opened it a reveled in the smell of grease for a moment. She had cut herself off from fast food a while ago, as she hadn't been getting enough real nutrients to the point of hospitalization, so this was going to be heavenly.

"Thanks Castiel." He grunted in return as he chowed down on his burger. She also took a huge bite and closed her eyes for a moment to savor it.  
"You like Jalepenos then?" Lysander asked, highly amused at the look on her face when she realised there was more to the world than the burger in her hands. She swallowed, painfully, so she would respond.  
"Love them, Spicy food is the best. You?"  
"I really cannot stand anything that is more than mild." She nodded, taking another bite. She point to the fries in the bag, offering some to him. She was happy when he grabbed a handful, she hadn't seen him eat yet today and it really isn't good to fully miss a meal.

"So what made you transfer to Amoris, Cupcake." FaeLynn winced but accepted the nickname.  
"Custody issues. I'm prolly only gunna be here for the rest of the school year, if that. Yo, do you guys know that blond guy, Nath-something?" Castiel growled a bit while Lysander nodded. "Does he like to fuck with people on purpose, cause he sure made my schedule a bit of hell." Lysander asked for her schedule and looked it over.

"Most of your classes are on the other side of the school from eachother." FaeLynn sighed in annoyance. "I have Calculus with you though." She shrugged.  
"Cool, maybe I wont flunk then. I hate math." Lysander chuckled.  
"I'd be glad to help you study, FaeLynn."

That night, when she got home, FaeLynn let Tracey watch a movie with her on her laptop. The two cuddle on FaeLynn's bed, in pjs, as they watched How to Train Your Dragon. Soon though, Tracy fell asleep on FaeLynn. FaeLynn smiled and let the nine year old sleep and the movie run it's course.

 ** _New Chat Opened by: WingedSkull  
PoetWithWings has been invited to chat_**  
 ** _-WingedSkull: This is Cupcake, right?  
-SeafoamFae: No this is Patrick  
-WingedSkull: Ha you watch that shit?  
-SeafoamFae: I have a little sister, what's your excuse?  
PoetWithWings has joined the chat  
-PoetWithWings: Hello _**_**Castiel**_ ** _, FaeLynn.  
-WingedSkull: Sup  
-SeafoamFae: Hey _**_**Lysander**_ ** _, nice username.  
-PoetWithWings: Thank you, I like yours as well. A reference to your hair, no doubt?  
-WingedSkull: Can you ever not talk like a proper dude, man?  
-SeafoamFae: Yup. Anyways, what's up?  
-WingedSkull: Lys here told me that you're in his voice class with him.  
-SeafoamFae: Yeah soooo?  
-WingedSkull: You any good or nah?  
-SeafomFae: I'm in that class so I don't sound like utter shite, I'm not there to be legit good. It's not a hobby of mine or anything.  
-WingedSkull: Bah, you're no use then  
-PoetWithWings: I think you're good  
-SeafoamFae: Thanks 'sander, anyways, I'mma go, I'm getting dead arm, my sister's sleeping on it. See you guys tomorrow? Like at lunch or something.  
-WingedSkull: cause weeee don't tke your sissy ass classes.  
WingedSkull has logged out  
-SeafomFae: Asshole  
-PoetWithWings: Forgive him. I'll see you tomorrow then, Faelynn.  
-SeafomFae: I've told you that just Fae or Lynn is fine, _**_**Lysander**_ ** _.  
PoetWithWings has logged out._**  
 _ **-SeafoamFae: Nevermind then.**_


	5. Meeting the Rest, and a Day Out

On Tuesday, FaeLynn was ready. She made sure her outfits was picked out the day before (Highwaisted black shorts with suspenders and a dark pink crop top where the sleeves came down and attached to her middle fingers with a ring.) and that her everyday black heeled boots were downstairs near the door. Her purse was packed with her school stuff, finally unpackaged, and she made sure to put some money in her wallet so she didn't have another lunch incident if she forgot to make herself one.  
The day started early. Too early. FaeLynn woke up at four, Tracey taking up most of her bed since she didn't have it in her to move her. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't help thinking about her parents.

 _"You bitch, I can't believe I used to let you warm my bed." Dad was drunk. Again. And mom had the smell of nicotine rolling off of her in waves. I was in my room, happy that Trace was at her friend's house for the weekend. They were at least considerate enough to never do this in front of her.  
Me on the other hand? They liked to forget that I even existed. Probably for the best. The last time they remembered, it was in the middle of one of their fights. I ran my hand over my face, over a thin scar that stretched from about a centermeter about my eyebrow, to just below my cheek bone. I had a few others, but this one was the most concerning one. Luckily, it was thin and white enough that a few dabs on concealer did the job. I was lucky the glass from the vase that I was pushed onto didn't puncture my eye._  
 _"Fuck off David, we only have to deal with each other for another week. Then you can go screw that whore!"  
I closed my eyes and wished to be anywhere but here._

They were real pieces of shite now, ever since they stopped clicking. FaeLynn hoped that Tracy could stay with Auntie Agatha, even if she herself couldn't. _The little kiddo doesn't deserve to deal with that stuff._  
FaeLynn was dressed and showered by 6, half an hour before she had to wake Trace up. Finally, at 6:30, the day got some momentum. Trace was dropped off at school, joining her new friends happily, and FaeLynn was on time for her English ASL class. Actually, she was there in time to grab a nice seat in the back and settle down for the class. She had a long day ahead of her, Day 2 being about half an hour longer than Day 1 so they could fit in a fifth block.  
"You're in my sat, Newbie." FaeLynn looked up from her phone, where she had been trying to log on to the AmorisIM app. Of course, she forgot her password, as per usual. Her eyes met with baby blues, familiar ones at that. But these baby blues belonged to a girl, and unless Nathenial was transgender, this must be a relative of his.  
"I'm... sorry?" FaeLynn questioned, confused. "But my ass has currently taken residense and if I'm correct there's at least a two week notice required before you can evict it soo.." She turned back to her phone and waved her off.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think you know who I am." _My god did she really just flip her hair over her shoulder like in the movies?_ FaeLynn looked at the girl with a bit more disgust after that. "I'm Amber, Amber Marks. My brother is Student Council President."  
"Mhmm. So, you're Queen B around here then."  
"That's right. Now, move it..." Amber looked her over "..grass stain."  
"Like I haven't heard that in the past week. Try again." Amber looked ready to pounce. Luckily, the teacher came in and told her to sit down. _Well, I know what my goal is from now on..._ FaeLynn smirked as the teacher started, y'know, teaching. _..always get this seat to piss off the resident bitch._

_  
FaeLynn's Psychology class went well, she made friends with two girls in there, Melody Rivers and Iris Morrow. They even went as far as to sneakily open a chat during class so they had eachother's usernames. Melody was a nice, if a bit yandere. She definitely had a dark side if Nathenial was involved. Iris was a bit awkward, but nice all the same. Very smart girl, an honors student. Then again, both of them are. Their usernames fit them well, Melody's being **_SongoftheRiver_** , a play on her name. Iris's was **_GingerWithSoul_** , since she very much was a natural ginger.  
In her Foundations of Sociology class she met Peggy Wright, the school reporter, and actually introduced herself to the girl from her Drawing class, Violette Taylors. While Violette didn't say much, Peggy talked her ear off, wanting to know every little detail so she could do a section on her. Seeing no harm, FaeLynn answered all of her questions. Peggy agreed to IM her later with more questions, since class was quickly over, and Violette agreed that they could send each other their WIPS (Works in Progress) to get feedback. That added **_RoyalPaige_** and **_TimidTeddy_** to her friends list.  
 _Finally, a break!_ FaeLynn thought to herself as she plopped down on the grass in the courtyard. _Man I can't wait to start my job tomorrow. It'll be nice to have something to do other than school._ As she was thinking, Castiel and Lysander sat on either side of her.  
"Hey, you remember your lunch this time cupcake?" Castiel teased.  
"You right." She said shortly, grabbing her satchel blindly. Lysander ended up placing it on her stomach. "Alright, who want to go get me my food. I'm buying." She asked lazily, a laugh in her voice. Just before either of them said anything, a *CLICK* was heard and they turned to see Peggy with her camera.  
"I'll go get you food if you let me keep that picture." Peggy said excitedly. "It'll be perfect for the section!" FaeLynn shrugged and handed her the money. "What'll it be?"  
"There like, granola bars here? Lemonade?" Peggy nodded. "A lemonade and as many granola bars as that eight bucks will get me. Keep the change." Peggy smiled and ran off.  
"Was that a smart idea? To let her keep the photo?" Lysander asked, FaeLynn just shrugged.  
"It's not like we were having an orgy or something. We're just hanging out, we're friends mate. Plus now I don't ever have to move from this spot." Lysander grimanced at her language, but also turned a bit red.  
"You know lunch is over in like twenty minutes, right?" She groaned at Castiel killing her vibe.  
"Jerk." She thanked Peggy for getting her food, after the girl basically chucked it at her stomach and ran off. "Fooooooood" She moaned struggling to get her finger under the tab for the lemonade. The boys watched as she ended up breaking her nail trying. "Jesus Christ."  
"Gunna cry over a broken nail?" Castiel poked fun at her, but Lysander was nice enough to open the lemonade for her. FaeLynn smirked at Castiel after ripping off the broken nail.  
"He-" She pointed at Lysander "is nice and helped." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You-" She pointed at Castiel, who was smirking at the red tinged Lysander. "are a jerk and therefore get-" She flipped him off.  
"Yeah yeah, I don't want your lipstick on my cheek anyways. What's with chicks and red lipstick anyways." Lysander's eyes widened as Castiel point at his cheek, where yes, a lip mark resided.  
"Cause we look 10x more fuckable with red lipstick. Duh."  
"You... you have quite a mouth don't you." Lysander coughed. FaeLynn winced.  
"Sorry, at my old school..." She sighed. "Well at my old school I was one of the main founders of the Gay Straight Trans Alliance club, and uh... when you get a lot og homosexual people together..." She searched for words. "We were a very close group, with mouths of sailors, to say the least."  
"What?"  
"I'm Bisexual. And let me tell you something, you get a lot of homosexual people together it's basically a contest of who's gayer." By now they had to get up and head to class. "I won a few times." Lysander choked on air, causing FaeLynn to pat him on the back. "You OK buddy?"  
"I'm.. I'm ok.. You won?" He was very hesitant in asking.  
"Oh yeah. This other chick, well we were reeeeally into eachother, so I mean, a bit of booze just kinda pushed us and yeah." She looked at the sky as she walked, arms behind her head. "That was a nice night."  
Castiel was laughing as he watch his best friend turn beet red, then excuse himself to his next class.  
"You do that on purpose?" FaeLynn smirked.  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
Castiel could find a friend in her, he thought.

_  
During Anatomy and Physiology class, she realized that this class was full off people she just did not like. Nathenial, Charlotte, Li, and Capucine were all present. Luckily, the three girls were rather harmless without their Alpha. But she was partnered up with Nathenial, so there was no escaping. Luckily this class was just a lecture, and no lab to be done. She ended up almost running to her last class of the day.  
LGBT, Women and Gender studies. She was so excited when she learned the Amoris gave the class, and wasn't too surprised when she noticed only twelve kids in the class. She ended up sitting in front of a pair of twins, one setting of her gaydar and one setting off her geekdar, and next to a bombshell of a girl.  
"Hi, I'm Rosalya Evans."  
"FaeLynn Sucre, nice to meet you."  
"I like your style." Rosalya looked her over. "But I'd love to do a makeover." FaeLynn blinked,  
 _She's rather forward. Too bad she doesn't set off my gaydar._  
"Never had one of those." The colorful twin gasped.  
"Armin, did you hear her?" The other twin, Armin, just shrugged as he played his psp. "You have to come shopping with me!"  
"That's Alexy Edmond, and his twin Armin." Rosalya explained. FaeLynn thought about it for a few moments.  
"Sure, we can go shopping. But I work Wednesdays through Fridays, and ever other Saturday." Alexy pouted.  
"Can you do today then?" _That's a bit short notice..._  
"Oh, we can go to the spa in the mall, and then the lingerie store there, then to Leigh's cause we'll get the family discount since he's my boyfriend!" Rosalya started avidly planning the outings with Alexy.  
"Didn't let you get a word in, did they?" Armin spoke, eyes still on his PSP.  
"Nope. What're you playing?" She moved to see that he was playing Final Fantasy 7. "Oh my Sephirnoth." That got his attention. "Did you hear that they're making a remake for the XBone, PS4 and PC? They just started on it but it's gunna be bomb."  
"...What other games do you like?"  
Now class went by quick, FaeLynn and Armin talking about gams while Alexy and Rosalya planning their outing. FaeLynn made sure to text Auntie and ask her if she could pick on Trace today, which she got an OK on, and made sure she had her debit card on her. Since it was the last class of the day, thy got to go straight to the parking lot and decided on who's driving.  
"Well we walk to school, soo.." Alexy gestured to Armin and himself. Rosalya wiped out her keys and pointed to a four door hyundai.  
"I can drop you off at home and just pick you up in the morning if you want, Fae." So far everyone but Lysander and Castiel would call her Fae, Lysander called her FaeLynn and Castiel calling her Cupcake.  
"I have to bring my sister to school in the mornings.." Rosalya shrugged.  
"No problem, I can be there by 6 if need be." FaeLynn laughed and told her 6:50 would be great.  
Soon they arrived at the mall and Armin left the group, going straight to the arcade. FaeLynn look at the arcade longingly, making Alexy and Rosalya laughed.  
"If your feet aren't killing by the time we're done, we'll stop by there for a bit." _If my feet aren't killing me? Oh god what have I gotten into._ And so, they were off. They spend an hour in the space, getting manis and pedis, even Alexy who got a clear coat on his nails. Rosalya got a gel french manicure while FaeLynn got a black tipped french manicure. Then they each got their hair cut, albeit they only got trims and their dye touched up. Then Rosalya and Alexy dragged an unwilling FaeLynn to the lingerie store.  
"I'm never gunna use this stuff!" She argued as both Rosalya and Alexy took turns holding lingerie up to her form. "Like I walk a big walk, and talk the talk, but I've only done the do twice guys. With normal underwear. I really don't need to drop a hundred bucks on this."  
"Wanna know what gets me through math tests?" Rosalya put her hands on her hips. "Matching lingerie. It gives you like, plus thirty confidence."  
"I have lace boxers, if that helps." Alexy shrugged. "Everyone should have a bit of sex in their wardrobe, tbh." _He really just said "tbh" oh my god._ FaeLynn stood in shock, which was enough for them to push her into a changing room and throw clothes at her.  
In the end, she ended up buy a few sets. A dark blue set with black white lace, a green se tthat matched her hair with black lace, and a white and black set. She grumbled as her debit card was 135 bucks emptier.  
"Now to Leigh's!" Rosalya cheered loudly, drawing attention. She dragged her straight to the car, ignoring FaeLynn's want of the arcade, as Alexy tore his brother away from a PacMan Machine.

"Wait, this is the place that I'm gunna work at!" FaeLynn exclaimd as Rosalya draggin her in.  
"So you're FaeLynn. It's a pleasure." Leigh said was the girl was dragged around by Rosalya.  
"SAME." She shouted from under a pile of clothes. She once again was pushed into a changing room, and the process repeated a few times, until it was seven at night.

FaeLynn waved as Rosalya drove off. She went straight for her room, throwing her bags on the grounf, and groaned. Her feet really were killing her. Her phone, which Alexy had turned off when he found her trying to play Flow in the changing room, was now turned back on and going crazy. Her notification tone, the text tone from Kim Possible, was playing so much it was glitching over itself.  
 __ _ **AmorisIM (New Messages!)  
RoyalPaige: 14 new messages  
SongoftheRiver and GingerwithSoul: 3 new messages  
TimidTeddy: 2 new picture messages and 1 message  
WingedSkull and PoetwithWings: 5 new messages  
RainbowTwin and GameTwin: 1 new message  
FashionPrincess: 1 new message  
Prada4Days, ChinaDoll, Chocolotte, and Cappuchino: 1 new message.**_

"Jesus christ!" FaeLyn started to go through them all. All the ones from Peggy were questionsthat she could answer tomorrow, Melody and Iris sent her files of the notes for _all_ of the past Psychology notes they could find. Violette send her two pictures of her WIPs, and asked simply for "Feedback please". The twins were just messaging her so she could add them, as was Rosalya who also added that they need to hang out again soon.  
FaeLynn opened up the conversation from Castiel and Lysander  
 ** _WingedSkull: Yo Cupcake  
WingedSkull: Cupcake.  
WingedSkull: Cuuuuuuuupcake.  
PoetWithWings: Leigh told me the Rosalya had kidnapped her today, Castiel.  
Wingedskull: Jeez, I almost feel bad for her. Anyways, Cupcake, wanna hand over the notes for class since you're soooo far ahead? Hit me up when you see this._**

"God he's lazy. I don't even have those notes anymore I don't think..." I opened up the final chat.

 ** _Prada4Days: Revenge is a bitch, like you._**


	6. Bad Hair Day

FaeLynn wasn't very worried about the so called revenge the next day. She went through the day pretty normally, actually.  
"So you really don't have notes?" Castiel whined. Lysnader was rubbing his temples in slight annoyance at the red head.  
"No, I really don't. If I do they're at my old house and I'd really just rather not." FaeLynn started putting her things in her bag as first bell rang. "Anyways, 'sander and I have to go to class. You go to your... whatever class you have." Castiel grunted and grabbed his bag.  
"Calculus, cupcake. I have calculus." He saluted and left, going left while Lysander and FaeLynn took a right. FaeLynn looked at Lysander with concern, he didn't look too well.  
"You OK?"  
"Just a slight headache." He responded quietly. FaeLynn immediately started rummaging through her bag as she walked, harshly bumping into many people. "Midol?" Lysander asked cautiously.  
"It's Ibuprofen but better. Just take two man, I have a water bottle in my a that you can have."  
Lysander shrugged and thanked her when she gave him th bottle.  
"Today," The teacher started. "Is going to be the first day of your year project. Everyone look to your left. That's your partner for the year, and you two shall be making a song. It can be a duet or a single, but it must be co written." FaeLynn looked to herleft, as she had a window seat, and met Lysander's eyes with a smile.  
"I'm so OK with this. How bout you?" Lysander smiled.  
"It may be fun."  
"And also," The teacher continued "we'll be going outside to get inspiration! We shall be during this all period, so you may bring your bags with you." Cheers and hollars came from everyone in class as they raced down the stairs and outside.

POV Change  
This was her chance. Amber cackled to herself as she looked around the hallway. Everyone was in class, and it was hr free period right now. _Revenge is best served... wet._ She cackled again. It may have cost her 20$, but this would be sweet. She prepared the bucket on the window sill and waited for her target to be in position. _This'll teach that dye addict not to mess with me...  
__  
POV Change back  
"Maybe a duet, if that pleases you?" Lysander suggested as they walked.  
"As long as it can easily be transformed into a single. We both know that you're a wonderful singer, and I don't really like limelight if you catch my drift." Lysander grinned at her as she shyly ran a hand through her hair, forgetting that it was in a pile on top her head like usual and getting her hand stuck in it. "Damn." She cussed under her breath. She told him that she'd try to lower her cussing around him, but to expect her to slip up, a lot. She finally got her hand unstuck and grinned.  
"So shall we start? We'll need a muse..." Lysander let his sentence wander off. _Maybe she could be a muse..._ "How do you feel about mermaids, sirens perhaps?" FaeLynn raised an eyebrow.  
"I like 'em. I'm really into mythology. Are we talking Ariel, or Sailors getting let to their death?" They grinned at eachother.  
"I was thinking along the lines of sirens luring-" Lysander was cut off by FaeLynn shrieking. Some had dumped water on her! She looked up and saw Amber at the third floor window with a bucket.  
"Hope you like bleach, bitch!" She yelled and sauntered off.

"Bleach? Bleach!" FaeLynn started panicking, she quickly ripped the ponytail out of her hair and tried ringing the wavy locks out.  
"You can wash it in the locker room showers, come on." Lysander gestured towards the gym. They quickly jogged to the locker rooms, FaeLynn not caring that Lysander dragged hr in to the boy's. She harshly turned the shower on and stood under it, clothes and all, and rapidly ran her hands through her hair.  
Lysander watched as she panicked. It was a bit vain, but he could understand it. Sadly, it looked like whatever bleach Amber used was fast acting, and now parts of her hair was shades of light green and blond.

"I'm gunna wring her neck." FaeLynn growled. "It takes three bottles to do all my hair, that's almost forty bucks. And that's without salon help. ARRRRGH!" She slammed her hand on the shower tile and tars welled up in her eyes from anger.

"Hey," Lysander turned off the shower and she looked up into his eyes. His breath caught for a moment. She still wore her glasses, so little water droplets were on the lenses, and her hair was messy and soaked through, as was she herself. Her chest was heaving with frustration and the loose long sleeve pastel blue shirt was clinging to her. He had never seen her with her hair down, and now he knew that is was waist length and wavy even when wet. He swallowed and composed himself; he didn't realize just how pretty she was...

"What, 'sander?" She sounded feated. His heart skipped a bit, no one else called him 'sander.  
"We can go to the dollar store right now, they should have some dye there. I can help you dye your hair back to normal if you wish?" Her eyes sparkled at the notion.  
"Really?" Lysander nodded and was suddenly soaked. She didn't think as she hugged the daylights out of him.  
"Oh gods, I'm sorry, I got you soaked!" She fretted.  
"It's alright, let's go get your dye."  
"Thanks 'sander."


End file.
